Nightwing Reborn
by Jaykid1
Summary: Hi, My name's Richard. My friends Kim, Ron and I fight bad guys on nearly a daily basis. But what they don't know is, when I'm not with them, I moonlight as a Superhero like my parents before me. I'm Dick Grayson Jr., I am the Bird of the night, I... am the Nightwing.


**Yo, Yo, Yo everyone. Jaykid1 coming to ya with a brand new story that I believe is an original Idea. It's Kim Possible with a very slight cross over with DC Universe. I won't go into details as you'll have to read to find out. **

**To start things off, Yes, it's got an O.C. like most of my other stories, deal with it. **

**The Pairing will be O.C./ Kim and either Ron/Tara or Ron/Yuri... leaning toward Ron/ Tara.**

**I'll be following the chronological order that the show was meant to be played in. Though I may skip some episodes.**

**Question to readers, should this go in the X-over section or stay in the normal section.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. If I'm not mistaken, according to a sitch in time they should be sophomores at this point in time. If I'm wrong someone inform me.**

**P.S.S. Don't expect Ron to stay... Ronnish as the story progresses.**

-000-

_Hi, my names Richard James Grayson Jr, but everyone calls me Dick, except one. She's the only one who can call me Dickie and get away with it. I was named after both my Father, Richard John Grayson Sr, and my maternal Grandfather, James Gordon. I wish I could say I was like your every run of the mill teenager, but sadly, I'm not. Honestly I blame my parents. _

_I know what your thinking, 'Typical teenager, blaming his problems on his parents.' Well, let me ask you this... How many teenagers do you know with parents who are retired Superhero's? Yeah, that's what I thought. How about I tell you my story so your less confused. To understand my story, you first have to hear my parents first. It all started with my father._

_(1)My father, Richard (Dick) Grayson, grew up in a circus. He and his parents were apart of a group called the "Flying Grayson's". They were famous circus acrobats that performed all over the world. Sadly, during a performance in Gotham City when my father was 9, he watched his parents plummet to their deaths in a trapeze 'accident', at least, that was the official story. The truth was they were sabotaged by a Crime-lord named Tony Zucco after the Circus owner refused to pay him protection money. _

_As my father had no other family, he was adopted by billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne shortly after the tragedy due to their similar back grounds. After a few weeks with his new guardian, my father discovered Bruce Wayne's secret... He was Ratman... I'm sorry, I meant Batman. You'll have to forgive my lack of enthusiasm, I'm not a big fan of Batman and you'll find out why when I finish my story._

_Anyway where was I... Oh right. After the discovery, Batman gave my father the chance to fight crime with him(Ignoring the fact my father was only nine years old). My father(becoming the first side-kick) chose the name Robin and began his training under the Ratman... Sorry, Sorry, I did it again. I'll get it together I swear. Together the two took down many of Batman's foes. My fathers training as an acrobat greatly aided him as Robin._

_It was during his beginning years that he met my mother, Barbara Gordon. My mom was the daughter of Gotham PD's Commissioner, James Gordon, who was practically a legend in Gotham for putting away Crime lords like Carmine Falcone and Fish Mooney(2)._

_My parents met at Gotham Academy when they were kids. Oh, but trust me, It wasn't like one of those fairy tale Romance's, far from it actually. Hell if I'm being honest, when they were telling me their story, there were quite a few times I thought to myself how it was possible for me to be born. Anyway, they met in school and became friends easily enough. Considering that neither of them were snobbish and stuck-up like 98% of the student body, they practically stuck themselves together like glue. Dad told me in secret he liked mom because of her red hair. Pretty sure I inherited my love for red-heads from him. Now that I think about it, dad surrounds himself with a lot of red-heads. I mean there's Uncle Wally and Uncle Roy and Aunt Kori. Sorry, went off on a tangent._

_Where was I? Mom and dad were good friends and grew up together. As they got older, mom began to notice dad would disappear at seemingly random times. One day her curiosity got the best of her and she followed him one day. She followed him to a closed off alley way and hid behind some boxes and saw him change into his Robin outfit. Realization came to her. Not only had she figured out that dad was Robin, but almost immediately, she realized that that meant Bruce Wayne was Batman. There see I got over it._

_Rather than confront dad about it, mom instead chose to put her own self-defense training to the test and dawned a cape herself and became Batgirl. Don't ask, I didn't understand the thinking behind it either. Needless to say, dad had pursued her sometime after her début, her costume bore a striking resemblance to Batman's and was baggy enough to hide the fact that she was a female. The thing that gave her away was when dad was chasing her down and got a hold of the back of her mask and tore a section of it off, revealing her red hair._

_Dad recognized her almost instantly. He immediately confronted her and well, to make a long story short, he reluctantly agreed to keep her secret from Batman. Not that it did them any good but regardless, that's when their relationship truly started. I'm going to skip ahead a bit, mostly because I want to skip some intimate details about my parents._

_There relationship ended after an argument ensued between my father and Batman. I can't go into details, mostly because I'm still not 100% sure what happened but I do know one of the reasons was because Ratman was 'sniffing around' my mother. I know what I said but I'm sticking with it. To this day mom swears nothing happened between the two of them. Anyway long story short, my dad left Gotham and eventually formed the Teen Titan's, or as they were later called The Titans since the members got older. Eventually my dad returned to Gotham when he heard Bruce wanted to talk to him._

_The 'talk' however wasn't a talk. Batman told him he had to give up the name Robin. This led to another argument, and a good one considering Robin was a name my father came up with. When My father asked why he had to give up the name, a boy entered the cave in a modified Robin outfit. This pissed dad off since Robin was his name. Needless to say, the relationship between the two was not repaired. This left my dad in a bad place, but a talk with Ratman's frenemy, Superman helped dad realize that being Robin was leaving him in Ratman's shadow. With that in mind, he dawned a new outfit and officially left Batman's shadow as Nightwing. _

_He was going to go back to the Titans, but he had reunited with my mother, who was now officially apart of the 'Bat Clan'. Unlike him and Ratman, mom and dad successfully managed to repair their relationship, they even started dating again. Sadly, in Gotham, when dealing with all good things, shit hit the fan. While alone on patrol, my mother was shot and nearly killed by the Joker. When my father found out, he flew into a state of rage and hunted down the twisted clown. When my father found him, lost in his rage, he subconsciously replaced Joker's image with Tony Zucco and beat him to death._

_When dad had calmed down and realized what he did, he was caught in a state of part horror, part serenity. He truthfully hadn't meant to kill the twisted bastard, but the fact that he had near fatally wounded the woman he loved brought all the anger and pain that had faded when his parents were killed and he reacted. However, a nagging part of him was saying how much better Gotham would be without the twisted clown. With the Joker taken care of, he immediately shot off to the hospital to see my mother. It was when she was stable that they learned two very important things. One, there was a chance my mother would never walk again. I have a eidetic memory like my mom, so I remember for the first 3 years of my life that my mother was in a wheelchair. And two, she was pregnant with me._

_When word got out that the hero Nightwing killed the Joker, 99.9% of Gotham cheered for him. the other .1%, was Ratman. Ratman wasn't happy that Nightwing crossed the line and practically demanded he give up being a Hero. I won't repeat what dad said to him because, A) I'm sure that kind of language would make the devil blush, and B) I'm positive it's physically impossible for the human body (especially the male human body) to do that to itself. Dad only stayed in Gotham long enough to wait for mom to be well enough to be moved before they both left Gotham behind and never looked back. Needless to say, I never personally met Ratman._

_They settled down here in Middleton, where a friend of my mother's from college, a Dr. James Possible, lived with his wife Ann. My parents quickly got married and 7 and a half months later I was born. My father had remained a hero right up until the time I was born. After that, dad became a detective while mom worked with Dr. Possible as a rocket scientist._

_Around the time I was born, the Possible's had a baby girl they named Kim. Kim and I were raised in close proximity with each other. We were best friends until Pre K when we met our other best friend Ron Stoppable. The three of us were practically siblings, even though as we got older, Ron was they only one that was officially an only child._

_As close as we were, I had been keeping a big secret from them, well recently it's been two secrets. I'll get to those in a bit, let me tell you about how our lives changed since Jr. High. Kim had started a website for babysitting. Unfortunately, her website, was dangerously close to another website. was a website for summoning a mercenary group called Team Impossible. Due to a mis-spelling, Kim, Ron and I were called to a mansion to get an eccentric Billionaire free from his security system. After word got out that a few Jr. High students saved a billionaire, more and more people hit up the site for more, spy-like missions and a year later, Kim became a teen hero._

_As for my secrets, well for one, I've been hiding the fact that my parents have been training me in martial arts since I was old enough to walk, making sure my body was at peak human capabilities. Not only that, but thanks to my dad, I've learned espionage, acrobatics, weaponry, throwing and stealth. I'm also an expert investigator and technical genius thanks to mom and coupled with a genius level intellect as well as a eidetic memory, I was a force to be reckoned with when it came to fighting crime. Which leads me to secret number 2. When I'm not with Kim and Ron, I'm moon lighting as a Superhero, but not just any Superhero, I took my fathers mantle and became the new Nightwing. Other than my parents, the only other person who knows about me and Nightwing is Mrs. Dr. Possible since she's the one who stitches my wounds from particularly tough days when moms not available. Did I forget to mention that it kills me that I have to hide my secret from Kim, especially since I've been in love with her since Jr. High. _

_I can say with absolute certainty, my life is far from normal. _

-000-

Middleton High school...

Richard (Dick) Grayson Jr. was walking into Middleton High. Having recently turned 15, Dick stood at a proud 5'8. Thanks to his parents training, he had a slim muscular build similar to his dad at his age. He had bright blue eyes and long shaggy black hair that fell to his upper back with a streak of red hair in his bangs(3). He was wearing beige slacks with black and white converse. Had a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and over that he had a black dress vest. He had a black rubber band on his right wrist.

Dick placed his backpack in his locker before grabbing his term papers and another stack of papers. No sooner had he shut his locker had he heard the commotion of one of his best friends, Kim Possible, bursting into the school, knocking a few people over and shooting toward her locker. Since her locker was next to his, Dick quickly moved before he was bowled over too. Kim got to her locker and plugged a thumb drive into her computer and hit the print button on her computer. "In a hurry Kimmie?" Dick asked sarcastically using his childhood nickname for Kim.

"I forgot to print my term paper last night, add that to the fact I woke up late and am about to be late for the third time this semester, you bet I'm in a hurry." She answered him. Kim was a red-head with emerald-green eyes. She had on a green mid-rift baring tank top on and blue capri pants with white tennis shoes. What a lot of people didn't realize was that Kim tended to forgo wearing a bra.

Dick shook his head. He didn't understand how he had better time management skills than she did. While Kim may have been head cheerleader and had to deal with the occasional mission, He woke up at 5AM every morning, trained for an hour, showered, ate breakfast, went to school, went to football practice, did afternoon patrol as Nightwing, did the occasional mission with Kim and Ron, and did night patrolling as Nightwing. By all accounts, he should be the one always late.

As Kim's papers finally printed, she noticed that they weren't her papers at all. "What the hell?"

Just then, their other friend, Ron Stoppable, suddenly appeared on the other side of Kim's locker. "I downloaded cheat codes for steel toe cyber slam. Today Ron Stoppable defeats the boss of level 6!" He called out proudly. Ron was wearing his usual outfit consisting of a long-sleeve navy blue mock-turtleneck shirt under a short-sleeved red jersey, light brown cargo pants, and white sneakers.

Dick rolled his eyes as Kim grabbed Ron by his collar and shook him a bit. "Ron, I've got barely thirty seconds to print my history term papers and I'm wasting time with your cheat codes!"

"Well I guess it's a good thing you e-mailed me last night and had me print yours too." Dick said as he handed her the other stack of papers in his hand.

Kim squealed as she pulled Dick into a tight hug. If one listened closely, they would hears some of his bone pop and creak, standing at 5'5 as well as having a slim/curvy figure, Kim was unnaturally strong for her size. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Dickie. Your the best." Kim said, calling him by his nickname as she promptly dropped him, grabbed her history book and shot off to get to the other side of the school in 10 seconds.

Sadly for Kim, she slammed in to Vice Principal Steven Barkin as she rounded the corner. No sooner had she hit him had the bell rang. "Going somewhere, Ms. Possible?" Mr. Barkin asked sarcastically. Mr. Barkin was a tall imposing man packed with muscle that often seemed more like a drill sergeant than a teacher.

"Mr. Barkin...I'm...uh..." Kim stammered as she trailed off.

"Tardy. Third time this month yes." Barkin said.

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"I am. Looks like I'll be seeing you afterschool." He said sternly.

"At Cheerleading Practice?" Kim asked hopefully.

"At detention Possible!"

Kim sighed as she hung her head.

-000-

That Afternoon...

Perched on top of a small building looking down on the city was Dick Grayson Jr., at the moment however, he wasn't going by Dick Grayson, he was now Nightwing. As Nightwing, Dick was wearing an all black Kevlar suit that hugs his body like a second skin with a red bird insignia and a domino mask(4). He had a holster attached to his right leg that held his electric stunner eskrima sticks that doubled as a staff. His gauntlets had collapsible spikes on them as well as secret compartments that contained his wing-dings(5) and a holo-computer. Normally that would have been it since the suit as based loosely on his father's old suit, however since Dick was a technical prodigy like his mother, he added his own enhancements in. His suit had collapsible wings that normally would have only allowed him to glide but thanks to the rockets in his boots, he could soar like a bird. It was his favorite part of the suit.(6)

Nightwing had been having a slow day, the ear piece in his ear was connected to the police scanner's frequency, but weren't picking up much and after checking his holo-computer, he saw there was nothing in the news either. So far all he did was stop a mugging, a car theft and a car chase. The afternoon was fairly quiet, the night was when everything happened, especially since his father worked the night shift. That in mind, Dick stood from his kneeled position and place his arms at his side before stretching them out and spreading his wings before hoping off the building, he flew in a seemingly random direction until he clicked his heels activating his rocket boots and shooting off toward home.

Landing in an alleyway near his home, Dick changed from his costume and placed it in a dufflebag he kept nearby which held his clothes. Hefting it over his shoulder, he left the alley and walked the rest of the way home. His house was around the corner from Kim and Ron who lived right next to each other. When he got there, he dropped the dufflebag by the front door and announced himself. "I'm home!"

"We're in the kitchen sweetie." He heard his mother call.

Entering the kitchen, he saw his mother, Barbara sitting at the table feeding his 1-year-old sister, Rose. Like mother like daughter, both Grayson girls had red hair and green eyes. Also in the kitchen was Dick's father and his 10-year-old brother Jason. Jason had black hair like his father but like his mother and sister, his eyes were green.

"How was school?" His father asked as he fixed his son a plate. He remembered how tiring it was being Nightwing.

"Boring." Dick said as he sat down and sagged in his seat. Both Richard and Barbara both expected that, with his IQ, Dick could have long since graduated. They knew the only reason he really stayed in school was because he wanted to stay near Kim and Ron, but mostly Kim. "Though I suppose it's worth noting that Kim got detention."

"Really?" Barbara asked surprised. "I can't see how Kim could have got detention." She said as she took Rose out of her high chair.

"Did she finally beat up that Bon-Bon girl you said she's always arguing with?" Jason asked from his place at the table.

Dick chuckled. "Bonnie, and no. As much as I'd love to see that, she got detention due to Barkin's three strike rule." He said as he started eating the dinner his father put in front of him.

"Barkin? I remember him, he washed out of the academy." Richard said with a small laugh. "Who'd a thought he'd become a teacher."

"I guess it kinda explains his attitude." Dick said as he finished his food. Suddenly his cell phone went off. "Hello... Hey Kim... A mission... Alright I'll meet you and Ron there."

"Where ya headed?" Barbara asked.

"The Amazon." Dick answered as he went to put on his mission clothes.

"Don't forget to pack your bug spray!" She called after him.

"When am I gonna be able to go on missions and patrol?" Jason asked.

"As soon as I can trust you not to blow stuff up." Richard said pointedly.

"Dick blows stuff up all the time." Jason countered.

"Yes but your brother didn't nearly burn down the garage." Barbara shot back.

Jason crossed his arms and pouted. "You set the garage on fire one time and people never let you forget."

-000-

South American Amazon...

Kim, Ron and Dick were just touching down in the Amazon. "Thanks for the lift Gustavo." Kim said

Gustavo turned to her. "After you saved my entire village from that flood last year, I wish I could do more."

"No big, it was just like swim practice." Kim said reassuringly. Kim was wearing her mission outfit which consisted of a black midriff-baring mock turtleneck, dark gloves with a thin cuff, dark green cargo pants that hung low enough to show the top of her thong, black tennis shoes and a tool belt.

"Yeah only the Middleton High Pool doesn't have piranha." Ron complained from the back. He was wearing the male equivalent to Kim's outfit consisting of a black three-quarter sleeve mock-turtleneck shirt, grey cargo pants, a brown utility belt, black gloves, and dark grey sneakers. He also had suspenders on given to him by Dick since he was always losing his pants.

"If you stopped falling in the water, you wouldn't have all those piranha trying to feast upon you." Dick said amused. Dick's outfit was much different from his friends. Dick's mission wear consisted of dark grey army cargo pants with a utility belt tucked into black combat boots, a tight black sleeveless muscle shirt with black gloves and a leather jacket covering his frame with his hair pulled into a ponytail and a pair of sunglasses(7).

Suddenly the Kim-municator went off and Team Possible's computer analyst, Wade Load, came up. "Ok Kim, I got the tape from the security feed. This is the lab of Professor Acari." Wade said as he played the security feed. Kim, Ron and Dick were watching the feed when suddenly a woman appeared and quickly took out the camera.

"Whoa, back up and freeze frame." Kim said as the feed reversed and freezed on the woman mid attack. "Who is she?"

"Her moves are fluid, I'll give her that?" Dick said as he saw the video. "Looks like this will be an entertaining mission."

Team Possible was trekking through the Amazon trying to reach the lab. After a few mishaps, courtesy of the resident blonde of the group, the teens managed to get to, Prof. Acari's lab at the top of a tree, where they met the Prof. himself.

"Team Possible, thank goodness your here." The Professor said as he greeted Kim and Dick. Ron brought up the rear and spoke to the Professor.

"Dude you might want to call someone to come spray your yard. You got a real insect..." Ron trailed off as he walked into the lab and saw all the bugs around. "Problem."

While Ron was freaking out in a corner, Kim and Dick got down to business. "What exactly was stolen?" Kim asked.

The Professor looked at the two serious kids with a confused expression. "Well that's why I called you, I don't know. The gangs all here." He said motioning to all the bugs.

Dick decided to put that prodigious mind of his and his investigative skills to good use. _'It pays to have a detective for a father.'_ He thought as he looked around with a keen eye while simultaneously thinking back to what he already knew. _'Okay so whoever broke in obviously didn't want a bug. That woman that was in the video was highly trained and seemed to know what she was doing, signifying this is not the first time she's done something like this. She didn't look like a scientist so perhaps she's a hired gun or a mercenary, but for whom. Since Professor Acari is the leading expert on insects, not to mention he's all the way out here in the Amazon, it stands to reason a scientist had to have hired her. But what did she steal?'_ Dick thought as he glanced at the computer. "What's on your computer?" He asked Acari.

Acari gasped, as he ran to the computer and open the disc tray only to find an empty slot. "They took my tick!"

No sooner had he said that had Ron flipped out. "You'll have to ignore him, summer camp memory's." Kim said.

"Camp Wannaweep, my scalp was a 24/7 bloodsuckers fest." Ron complained, lost in his horrid memories.

"You were only there one day." Dick commented.

"This tick was not alive. On the disc was the digital blueprints for a cyber genetic tick that would be virtually the same as the actual thing." Acari explained.

"You designed a robot tick?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"Precisely."

"Question, why?" Ron asked.

Acari shrugged. "I have a lot of time on my hands."

"Who would want a robot tick?" Kim thought aloud.

"Well when you think about it, the possibilities of a robot that size are actually quite in-depth. I mean it would be perfect for information gathering and distribution." Dick said of the top of his head. When he noticed how quiet it was he looked and saw everyone looking at him. "What? I have a genius level I.Q., are you all really surprised?" He asked. When they kept staring he sighed. "Whatever, have Wade cross reference that woman's face with police records. She's more than likely a hired gun and even more likely to have a record." He said as he bid his farewell to Prof. Acari and made his way to the exit, an astonished Kim and Ron following him out.

-000-

Middleton High...

The three members of Team Possible were standing around there lockers hoping Wade would call in the next few moments as Kim didn't have much time. Suddenly the familiar sound of the Kim-municator went off. "Go Wade, I don't have a lot of time." Kim said.

"Cheerleading practice?" Wade asked.

Kim looked ashamed. "Detention."

Wade looked shocked. "Since when do cheerleaders get detention?"

Dick spoke up. "Since Mr. Barkin became a school faculty member."

"Can we focus back on the case please." Kim said impatient.

"Sorry, I cross referenced the woman's mug shot with police records like Dick said. He was right, she did have a record." Wade said as he pulled up a prison mug shot of the woman in the video. "Her name's Shego. She's wanted in 11 countries."

"Make that 12, Rrrrrrrrr." Ron said as he purred. Rufus did mimicked his owner.

"So not your type. Eww." Kim said.

"I'll give it to you Ron, you shoot for the fence." Dick commented.

Before the team could discuss the case more, Mr. Barkin showed up. "Possible!" He called causing Kim's back to stiffen. "Snap to it, it's 1500 hours."

"She has to do 1500 hours! Let the time fit the crime Mr. B." Ron said.

"Ron, that just mean's it's 3 O'clock." Dick commented.

"Oh." Ron said in realization. He quickly turned to Kim. "Okay KP remember, chocolate is as good as cash and don't look anyone in the eye." He said as he and Dick watched as Kim dragged her feet following after Barkin. "She's doomed isn't she?"

"Oh definitely." Dick said as he walked off toward the science lab. "Come on, I got an idea how to get her out of it."

"What's the plan?" Ron asked, falling into step beside Dick.

"Release a couple of rats from the science room into the detention room."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just let Rufus run around in there?" Ron asked as Rufus nodded along with the plan.

"Except the fact that you have Rufus with you at all times and if Barkin see's him afterwards, your screwed." Dick said. Ron nodded a bit.

-000-

Later that day... Bueno Nacho...

"Thank's Dickie, much needed bail out." Kim said from her spot at the table as she nudged Dick with her shoulder.

Dick nudged her back. "No worries Kimmie. Don't know why you complain so much about it though, detention's just an extended study hall."

"You've never been in detention. It's a meeting of the life time losers club." Kim commented.

Ron took offense. "Hey, I'm in detention every other week."

Dick and Kim bit their tongues to keep from commenting. Suddenly the Kim-municator went off. "Hey Wade, got a break in the case?" Kim asked.

"Actually, I did. I scanned air traffic control and discovered a small jet headed to a supposedly uninhabited island in the Caribbean that legends say is haunted." Wade explained.

"Oh wow, a possible island fortress with a rumor to keep people away, it's so cliché, you just know somethings there." Dick commented.

"By the way Kim, check your backpack." Wade said.

"Ooh, new toys. Sweet." Ron said as he ruffled through Kim's backpack.

"It's my backpack!" Kim exclaimed annoyed.

"I need to familiarize myself with the equipment, like this hi-tech... Lipstick?" Ron asked questioningly as he pulled out a tube of lipstick from Kim's backpack.

"That's no ordinary lipstick." Wade informed.

"Ooh, is it fruit flavored?" Ron asked as he uncapped it only for some type of rubbery substance to blast him in the face.

"Elastic constrictive agent." Wade said with amusement. Dick, Kim and Rufus laughed as Ron tried to get the elastic off his face.

Kim went through her backpack and found her compact. "My compact! I've been looking everywhere for this."

"What's that do?" Ron asked warily as he back up as far as he could go in the booth.

"It's a small mirror that allows me to check my face." Kim deadpanned as she looked at her mirror. "Come on boys, lets jet." She said as she and the guys made for the Caribbean.

-000-

The Caribbean island...

Team Possible was taking two different routes getting to the island. Kim and Ron went under water while Dick chose to parasol down. Dick landed closer to the factory that he thought he would. Pushing a button on his glasses, he scanned the immediate area for hidden traps or camera's. When he found none, he reached into his utility belt and shot his grappling hook to the top of the facility and pulled himself up.

Once he was on the roof, he found passage leading into the compound. Sticking to the shadow's Dick made his way down and somehow found himself near where Kim and Ron were. He saw they were on a small round platform hanging over a tank of shark infested water. They weren't alone either as he saw the woman from the video, Shego, and a man with blue skin and a lab coat who was wondering if there was supposed to be another member of Team Possible. _'That must be her employer. Typical mad scientist. Though the blue skin is new.'_ Dick thought before he made eye contact with Kim.

Kim seeing Dick behind the scientist and Shego made a slight twitch of her head. Dick knew it was her way of telling him to move along without alerting the enemy to his presence. Figuring they'd be fine if Kim was so confident, Dick, still in the shadows, moved through the open corridor and found himself in the lab. Looking around and spotting a computer, Dick moved toward it and found the disc. Dick put it into his utility belt and pulled out one of his favorite gadgets, his fathers birdarangs from his old Robin days. To this day he still didn't know why he called them Birdarangs since they were more like shuriken than boomerangs(8). Why were these his favorite gadget, they exploded.

As he armed them and was throwing them all over the room, he heard people coming. Quickly he ducked behind a desk where he could see them but they couldn't see him. He watched as Drakken got back to work on something small before realization smacked Dick in the face. _'Shit, he already built the damn thing.'_ He continued to watch as he bragged about what his plan was. _'Oh great, he's a bragger.'_

Dick detected movement in the corner of his eye and turned to see Kim and Ron behind the desk next to his own. He slide over a bit as Kim and Ron moved to his side. "Did you get the disc?" Kim asked silently.

Dick nodded. "In my belt, we should move." He said as they made to exit but still could hear Drakken bragging.

"Ok, so were definitely putting this guy in the mad scientist group." Kim said.

"Mad angry or mad crazy?" Ron said.

Suddenly Shego appeared with her hands glowing with green flame. "What do you think?" She said.

Drakken saw them. "Look at this, why do I even bother with the sharks." He said until he saw Dick. "And now there multiplying!" He screeched as he pushed a button on a remote that revealed a few lasers.

"Remote control lasers. I'll handle this." Ron said as he walked forward while Dick and Kim gave him incredulous looks. Ron walked forward for a brief moment before he paused. "I got nothing." He said as he sagged. "One of you guys want to take a shot at it."

Kim and Dick side eyed each other. Dick pulled out a detonator from his belt. "Care to do the honors?" He asked her as he gave her the detonator.

"Love too." She said as she pushed the detonator. Suddenly all the explosive shuriken beeped before exploding, blowing up quite a bit of the lab.

"Chain reaction!" Shego exclaimed as the lab continued to blow. Team Possible ran out of the complex and toward the edge of the island then jumped to the water.

When they resurfaced, they watched the base go up in flames. "Aw, why does Dick get all the cool gadgets?" Ron complained.

"Well for one, he makes them himself." Kim started.

"And the day we give you an explosive would be the day you can keep your pants on without the suspenders." Dick finished.

Ron just pouted.

-000-

The Next Day...

Kim was being escorted back to detention by Mr. Barkin. He mentioned something about knowing the rats that were released in the detention room was sabotage. When she was in the room she saw Junior, Vinny and Big Mike as usual. She wasn't overly surprised to see Ron. She was however very surprised to see Dick. "What are you guys doing here?"

Dick sighed. "Apparently someone saw us release the rats in the room and snitiched."

Ron spoke up. "It's isn't to bad, at least we're all together." He said optimistically.

Both Kim and Dick sighed as Kim sat on Dick's right. Her eye's suddenly narrowed when she saw something right below Dick's eye. "What's that under your eye?"

"What's what under my eye?" Dick asked with a brow raised. Kim took out her compact and gave it to Dick. Pointing it so he could see his eye, he did indeed see something flashing there. Looking closer, he paled when he realized what it was. "Oh crap! It's Drakken's nano tick!" He exclaimed.

"Grayson! What's with the outburst!" Barkin Barked(9).

"You'll have to forgive the outburst Mr. Barkin, I currently have a bomb attached to my face!" Dick called out as he dug through his backpack before pulling out a smaller version of his utility belt.

"You carry your utility belt with you in you backpack?" Ron asked as Dick gave it to him before rifling through it.

"Never leave home without it." Dick informed as he pulled out tweezers and a small taser rod. Kim hold your compact up." he said as he began trying to get the tick off his face.

Junior, Vinny and Big Mike immediately retreated to a corner of the room along with Mr. Barkin. Ron's knee's were shaking but nevertheless he was standing right next to his friend still holding the utility belt. Kim was nervously watching while holding the compact as still as she could so as not to ruin Dick's concentration. "What exactly are you doing?" Ron asked.

Without breaking concentration, Dick answered. "Judging by the flashing, this thing is armed. I don't know what will set it off so I don't just want to pull it off. I'm trying to short it out first." He said as he slightly tapped the thing with the mini taser. After a few tense minutes, the flashing stopped and Dick carefully pulled the tick off him with the tweezers. Grabbing a tiny box from his utility belt, he placed the tick inside and closed it. "Okay, that was scary. Listen I'm gonna call my dad and have him call the bomb squad, be right back." Dick said as he took his belt, threw it over his shoulder and left the room.

-000-

Outside...

Dick was on the phone with his father when suddenly he suddenly heard a strange sound. Looking up, he saw Drakken and Shego in a hover car. "You've got something that belongs to me boy!"

Dick looked at the box in his hand and grew a smirk before he put his phone back to his ear. "Hey pop, cancel the bomb squad but send in a unit." He said after he hung up then looked to Drakken as he held the box up. "You want it?" He shook the box until he heard beeping. "Then here, take it." He said as he threw it up into the hovercar. Drakken and Shego, after hearing the beeping, jumped out of the hovercar just before it exploded.

Once they landed however, a large piece of debris fell on them trapping them. "You think your all that, but you're not!" Drakken yelled out as the cops pulled up."

-000-

Ten Minutes Later...

"Detention is supposed to be a punishment, a time of quiet suffering." Mr. Barkin said from behind his desk in the detention room.

Kim was calmly sitting in her seat while also painting Big Mike's nails. Junior and Vinny were fighting over who would go next. Dick smirked. "Sadly you forgot to factor in Kim Possible."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, don't you know anything is possible for a Possible."

-000-

1. I'm pulling most of the following out of my ass.

2. See added some stuff from Gotham too.

3. Like how Jason Todd has that streak of white hair only red.

4. S.T.A.R Labs Nightwing Suit from Injustice: Gods among us.

5. Nightwing's Batarangs.

6. Like Batman Beyond.

7. Jason Todd's Red Hood Outfit.

8. The birdarangs Robin used in Young Justice.

9. Couldn't resist.

-000-

**Well that's it for my new story. Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Read and Review.**

**Favorite and Follow.**

**Ta Ta For Now.**


End file.
